Violet Hour
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Bella Swan era adorável, segura, independente... Até que um  encontro ruim, uma fsta e um acidente tranforma o sonho de menina na melhor escolha da sua vida.


**N/A**: _Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano._

_Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!_

_Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade: __www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/__aqui mesmo, no fanfiction._

**Violet Hour**

_In the dark you tell me of a flower_

_that only blooms in the violet hour_

Quando temos dez anos, queremos completar dezesseis e ter aquela festa maravilhosa de parar a cidade. Quando finalmente completamos, queremos a melhor faculdade porque não aguentamos mais a pressão dos últimos anos e as expectativas dos pais.

Nerd ou não, sonhamos com a vida fora de casa, do dia-a-dia morando sozinho ou em um dormitório, assumindo responsabilidades, sendo livre. No meu caso, seria um pouco doloroso sair de casa. Com Emmett já morando em Seattle, deixar Charlie a mercê de peixe frito e cerveja era de rasgar o coração, porém, ao mesmo tempo queria muito ser livre. Oficialmente falando, é claro. Cuido de casa e das contas desde que tive altura para lavar a louça sem subir no banquinho.

Amava ser livre para tomar minhas decisões e começar a faculdade é um marco importante na vida de todo adolescente. Jornalismo era meu sonho de menina desde que ganhei de Charlie um microfone com terninho cinza de risco de giz. Tinha nove anos de idade e uma língua solta, que adorava perguntar sobre a vida dos vizinhos e escrever com minha garranchosa letra um resumo. Era meu dom.

Eu era a nova caloura de Princeton. Foi surreal descobrir minha aceitação, mais surreal ainda era estar pisando na universidade, oficialmente "mudada". Até o cheiro era diferente. Meu coração batia forte no peito, emocionadamente e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizada. Charlie estava do meu lado e talvez fosse esse detalhe que me impediu de sair olhando tudo e respirando o ar universitário, meu paizinho ficou emocional com seu bebê longe de casa.

- Me liga eu pego o primeiro avião. Eu te amo, filha.

- Fica tranquilo, Chefe. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Não dê ouvidos a Rosalie, por tudo que é mais sagrado.

- Pai – gemi irritada – Ela só mandou varias caixas de camisinhas... Isso é normal

- Normal? Espero que essas caixas fiquem fechadas!

- Não é como se fossem as últimas do mundo. – murmurei rindo – Relaxa, pai. Você sabe que ela fez isso mais para me constranger do que cuidar de mim.

Charlie foi embora quando teve certeza que estava bem localizada, segura e confortável. Somente no dia seguinte que teria acesso aos meus horários e podia ficar livre para conhecer o campus e foi realmente minha decisão. Explorei o que pude e memorizei os melhores lugares e com o tempo iria descobrir mais, só que estava escurecendo e precisava comer alguma coisa e todo meu dinheiro estava trancado no quarto.

Foi chegando lá que tive que conferir o número umas duas vezes para ter certeza. Uma baixinha de cabelos espetados estava espalhando itens de decoração feminino por todo o quarto, tinha uma mulher forrando uma colcha rosa e minha pele começou a coçar com um principio de urticária com o edredom da barbie ali perto.

- Você é Isabella Swan? Sou Alice Cullen, bom sua nova colega de quarto, é tão emocionante estar aqui que quero te abraçar, espero que não se importe com a decoração, mas eu vi as fotos na internet e achei horroroso o quarto, porém temos que viver aqui e seria uma boa ideia mudar, mas se não quiser, posso mudar, adoro decorar.

- ALICE! – a mulher ruiva gritou e eu pulei, saindo do transe dos lábios dela se movendo freneticamente. Ela não respirava – Você está assustando a menina.

- Oh... Desculpe. – Alice sorriu com um belo blush brilhando nas bochechas.

- Sou Bella, Isabella, mas prefiro Bella. – limpei a garganta oferecendo minha mão e ela me abraçou – Tudo bem quanto a tudo... Eu acho. – murmurei dando tapinhas confusos nas suas costas.

Alice tinha 18 anos, era de Seattle, iria estudar Jornalismo também. A moça ruiva era sua mãe, Esme Cullen. Alice era filha única de um médico e uma arquiteta. Nós ficamos conversando sobre nossas vidas até tarde da noite, pedimos comida chinesa e fomos dormir compartilhando sonhos, medos e desejos. Uma coisa era certa: Alice já era minha amiga.

%

O primeiro período da faculdade passou rápido. Tinha muitos horários, muitas pessoas novas e tudo era encantador. Meu irmão me ligava todos os dias. Emmett tinha a tendência ao drama como Renée e era preocupado ao extremo como Charlie. Nós tínhamos uma boa relação, mas agora, distantes ele ficava chato. Rosalie, sua esposa, também me ligava regularmente só para seu lado maternal ser praticado.

Charlie chegou aprender a usar meu velho computador de mesa para poder me enviar e-mails. Ele escrevia em caixa alta e eu ria da sensação de que estava gritando comigo e seu modo primitivo.

"BELLA, ESTOU USANDO ESSA COISA. APENAS ME LIGUE. SINTO SUA FALTA. PAPAI".

Alice era tagarela e tinha dias que eu dormia com o som da sua fina voz de fada. Eu gostava disso, era confortador. Também fizemos amizades novas com as colegas do dormitório ao lado e meio que nos unimos contra a monitora do corredor Lauren Mallory, que era chata e frígida. Nesse meio tempo percebi sua paixão pelo Sr. Tyler, professor de literatura e coordenador do curso de Inglês.

Ângela Weber era minha doce professora e também mentora. Seu tom de voz era sempre calmo e maternal. Gostava muito das suas instruções e se eu fosse 10 anos mais velha, diria que seriamos grandes amigas. Para desespero do meu pai, aconteceu a primeira festa de uma fraternidade e fui convidada a mérito de Alice e sua persuasão como a arte.

Eu não fui, é claro. Alice se purpurinou por completo e foi com Jéssica Stanley. Combinei de sair com Jacob Black, um menino legal de Engenharia que conheci no refeitório outro dia. A noite correu bem, exceto pelo fato que me esquivei dos seus beijos e mãos excessivas o tempo todo. Depois de um sorvete e cinema, pensei que iriamos para casa. Melhor, meu dormitório. Deixando claro que eu entraria e dormiria sozinha.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Essa é a festa! – perguntei ouvindo a música horrível que vinha da casa.

- Vamos?

- Jacob, sinto muito. Vou voltar pra casa. – murmurei irritada.

- Tudo bem. Só se for a pé, porque eu não vou te levar até lá. – sorriu saindo do carro e eu fiquei chocada. Que ogro!

Decidi que poderia encontrar Alice. Estava tarde demais para me arriscar sozinha.

Tinha muita gente, inclusive cercando a puta loira da Tanya Denali. Ela era filha do reitor e presidente da fraternidade feminina mais antiga e por isso se achava dona do espaço. Algumas meninas diziam que suas irmãs mais velhas fizeram a mesma coisa.

- Bella! Você veio! – fui exprimida por Alice depois de uma mensagem rápida perguntando sua localização. Foi fácil encontra-la.

- Não por minha intenção. – resmunguei feito uma velha e contei o acontecido. – O jeito é aproveitar.

No meio da festa, nós tínhamos rido de todas as mal vestidas e negado investidas de vários meninos bonitos. Meus olhos perceberam um único cara. Ele era lindo. Alto, cabelos escuros, bagunçados, um sorriso sexy e o corpo torneado delicioso. Ele esteve sozinho com os amigos, bebendo e rindo na maior parte do tempo. Alice se interessou pelo loiro alto que estava logo ao lado, porém, nenhum deles nos percebeu.

Isso não foi o suficiente para abalar nosso humor. Continuamos dançando juntas, bebendo pouco e realmente aproveitando a noite.

- Tão lindo e tão lerdo.

- Oh, eles estão acompanhados. – sussurrei no escuro.

Uma morena abraçou o loiro quando Tanya se enfiou no braço do ruivo. Uma pena o péssimo gosto dele. Garanto que a beleza dele teria mais proveito comigo, mas isso não vinha mais o caso.

- Olá, poderia me conceber essa dança? – um rapaz veio e eu cuspi toda minha cerveja, pulverizando com Alice engasgada no riso.

Quem fala conceber essa dança em uma festa da faculdade. Nossa crise de riso foi o suficiente para o menino sair envergonhado. Não deu para segurar. Foi mais forte que eu.

- Já deu, quer ir embora e pedir uma pizza? – Alice gritou no meu ouvido, tentando soar baixa com o nível elevado da música. Assenti rapidamente me desfazendo do meu copo de bebida – Cadê a chave do carro? – fuçou a bolsa falando mais algumas coisas.

Alice continuou falando enquanto nos espremíamos na multidão para encontrar a saída, não fiz esforço em ouvi-la porque iria repetir de qualquer modo. A situação mudou de figura quando ficamos presas entre cinco veteranos bêbados que queria colocar as mãozinhas em lugares errados do meu corpo.

Tentamos fugir deles, mas parecia multiplicar e com a festa cheia e escura, ninguém estava percebendo o comportamento estranho desses meninos.

Estava pronta para chutar a virilha de um enquanto Alice começou a puxar um spray de pimenta quando um punho passou por mim e bateu no nariz do cara que era meu alvo.

Olhei ao redor para encontrar o bonitão e cara, ele estava irritado. Isso me enviou uma onda de arrepio e minhas pernas pareceram bambas.

- Caiam fora agora. – ele rugiu de forma sexy que eu me encolhi no canto. Procurei por Alice e ela estava sendo consolada pelo loiro.

- Você está bem? – Tanya Denali perguntou-me e pisquei confusa – Esses idiotas vão ver só. Desculpe por isso.

- Está tudo bem, nós íamos lidar com eles. – murmurei envergonhada.

- Sua amiga não parece bem com isso... – apontou dando uma risadinha e Alice estava fingindo um pânico e quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela piscou. _Vadia!_ Eu amava essa menina! – Precisam de mais alguma coisa? Eu vou buscar bebidas.

Por que diabos Tanya Denali estava sendo legal com duas calouras?

Um ogro estupido me empurrou para o lado e fui segurado por ninguém menos que o bonitão cheio de saúde. Ofeguei e me desvencilhei dele como se tivesse pegado fogo. Na verdade podia listar várias situações com nós dois que poderia pegar fogo, só que ele era tão lindo que jamais toparia.

- Você se machucou ou algo assim?

- Não.

_Isabella, você é patética. O cara puxa assunto e você fica muda? Que inferno!_ Chutei minha bunda mentalmente.

- A propósito – sorriu torto e eu comecei a derreter feito maria mole na frigideira – De nada.

- Hã? – chicoteei minha cabeça confusa. Alice já estava com a língua ocupada na boca do loiro alto, o que me deixou chocada com a rapidez. O bonitão do sorriso torto quente estava me fitando divertidamente – Do que diabos você está falando?

- Salvei você de ser deflorada por um veterano. _De nada_!

Isso fez meu sangue ferver.

- Olha aqui seu bastardo arrogante, não me lembro de ter pedido sua ajuda. Eventualmente iria lidar com eles.

- Não seja absurda. – provocou bufando. – Eles acabariam com você.

Respirei fundo e me aproximei, tentando, sem sucesso, nivelar meu olhar com o dele.

- Acredite em mim, seu idiota. Eu sei muito bem acabar com um homem. – bati com minha bolsa no seu peito – Vamos embora Alice.

Dei as costas e sai da festa pisando duro de raiva. Quem ele pensa que é? Cavalheiro da armadura brilhante?

- _Espera Bella!_

Alice vinha atrás de mim meio bagunçada, mas parecia terrivelmente feliz. No silencio do carro, olhamos uma para a outra e explodimos em gargalhadas até o dormitório, onde entramos de fininho para a monitora não começar a apitar e querer multa.

- Menina, que noite! – Alice sussurrou da sua cama – Ele beija tão bem. Jasper... Nós temos que encontra-lo no Facebook...

Eu dormi sem ouvir o resto. Sonhei com aquele bonito homem que me fez tremer com um toque.

%

- Bella! Olha quem está ali. – Alice sussurrou na lanchonete perto do campus. Saindo de um Volvo prata estava o bonitão da festa, acompanhado do loiro alto lábios quentes de Alice – Nós precisamos descobrir o nome dele.

- Pra quê? Gosto de chama-lo de arrogante. – irritei-me com o canudinho do meu milk shake – Vamos antes que você derreta a calcinha pelo doce homem texano. Ele precisa ver você aqui.

Alice ajeitou sua blusinha rosa bebê e os cabelos estavam penteados docemente para o lado com uma pequena tiara. Passamos pela mesa deles rindo forçadamente de nenhum assunto e saímos da lanchonete. Contei internamente até cinco e...

- _Alice!_

Nós duas sorrimos e ela virou na sua melhor cara de espanto e surpresa.

- Jasper? É Jasper, não é? – perguntou com falsa confusão – Olá! Como vai?

- Olá, vou bem e você? – o loiro perguntou timidamente e eu tinha certeza que Alice estava fazendo dancinhas irlandesas por dentro – Nunca mais te vi por aí...

- Verdade. Faz tempo. – concordou e o bonitão escolheu esse momento para sair – Deixe-me apresentar, essa é Bella, minha amiga.

- Esse é Edward, meu amigo. – Jasper apontou com o polegar – Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

- Olá. – sorri para Jasper, ignorei o homem.

Por Deus, a luz do dia ele era mais bonito. Ruivo, olhos dourados como duas bolas de ouro brilhante chamando atenção de todo estacionamento. Lindo, lindo e lindo. Duas meninas passaram por nós e sorriram de forma languida para ele. Ele sorriu torto e piscou deslumbrando as duas meninas. Que imbecil canalha!

- Se vocês quiserem, podemos pedir algo para comer... Sabe, colocar o papo em dia. – Jasper sugeriu a Alice, que por sua vez olhou pra mim e dei os ombros – Ótimo! Por aqui moças.

Jasper estava fazendo de tudo e mais um pouco para chamar atenção de uma falsa Alice distraída. Edward me deu um sorriso deslumbrante que fez meu estomago dar cambalhotas, mas optei por ignorá-lo passando direto e recusando a cadeira que puxou pra mim. Sentei do outro lado, sozinha, com meu super milk cheio.

Edward tinha dedos longos, com a pele clara, lábios rosados e merda, eu queria pular em cima dele. Foi muito, mas muito difícil controlar meus olhos querendo explorar cada milímetro do seu corpo.

Foram pedidos quatro hambúrgueres acompanhados de batata frita.

- Então, Bella, você faz...?

Olhei desconfiada. Até então, eu e ele ficamos em silencio enquanto Alice e Jasper exploravam a língua na boca um do outro.

- Jornalismo.

- Eu também. – sorriu torto – Já te vi nas aulas da professora Weber.

- Eu nunca te vi por lá. – murmurei. Acredite em mim, eu o veria. Claro que veria.

- Você parece não perceber muito as coisas... Sente lá na frente, ignora as investidas de Mike Newton e o olhar odioso de Jéssica Stanley.

- Então, você é observador. – sorri de lado. O homem tinha acabado de confessar que prestava atenção em mim e eu tinha que dar um soco nisso.

- Morenas bonitas ganham minha atenção de imediato. – piscou e eu tremi.

- Pensei que fosse chegado a loiras. – retruquei irritada. Bastou um Romeu me chamar de morena bonita que eu queria sorrir feito uma adolescente boba.

- Confesso que sendo homem, gosto de mulher, mas... Morenas furam fila.

_Arrogante! _

Bufei e voltei a ignorá-lo, mesmo que por dentro estava sorrindo. De repente, senti minha mão que brincava com o guardanapo ser tocada e era ele novamente.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse baixinho e isso desatou minha língua.

- Eu não vou sair daqui com você para lugar nenhum. Quem você pensa que é?

- Embora você seja adorável com raiva, penso que podemos dar uma volta enquanto nossos amigos... – olhou para os dois se beijando e trocando sorrisinhos. – Vamos?

- Que seja.

Normalmente não era uma cadela frigida com pessoas atraentes do sexo oposto, mas Edward evocava em mim um desejo insano de pular em cima dele e no segundo seguinte gritar com sua arrogância. Caminhamos em silencio por um bom tempo, até uma menina praticamente tirar a blusa para atrair atenção dele passou a nossa frente.

Eu ri do nervosismo dela e debochei quando a mesma me lançou um olhar feio.

- Qual a sua matéria preferida? – perguntei chutando uma pedra do meu caminho.

- Comunicação independente. Adoro veículos de informações não oficiais que conseguem fazer barulho com suas opiniões. – respondeu sinceramente e seus olhos brilharam nisso – Por exemplo, eu tenho um blog no qual uso o espaço para falar o que bem entendo. É meu.

O gatinho era revolucionário, gostei. Nós mergulhamos em um assunto cheio de ideias e projetos que envolvia nossos sonhos sociais e profissionais. Edward era irritantemente bonito demais e inteligente. Esse encontro de duas qualidades admiráveis chegou a me emocionar.

O assunto rendeu de forma absurda. Nós argumentamos, discutimos, dividimos um prato de nachos e quando me dei conta, era hora de voltar ao meu dormitório. Estava tarde e eu tinha trabalhos para entregar no dia seguinte.

- Você não precisa me levar até lá. É logo ali.

- Não seja absurda. Está ficando tarde, alguém pode aparecer e...

- Nada! – cortei irritada com sua mania irritante de proteção – Não quero que você vá comigo.

- Sinto muito. – sorriu torto.

Quando chegamos até a minha porta, Edward estava sorrindo da minha irritação.

- Obrigada pela companhia. – sussurrei envergonhada.

- A qualquer hora, linda. – sorriu torto, me encurralando entre a porta com um olhar predador no rosto.

- Não ouse. – sussurrei fracamente com seus lábios escovando os meus. – Edward...

- Eu vou te beijar, Isabella. – sorriu ainda próximo e beijou minha bochecha – Até amanhã.

- Amanhã? – perguntei confusa quando ele se afastou.

- Estaremos indo a um encontro, esteja pronta às 20h.

Não preciso dizer que isso me irritou muito.

- Você sequer perguntou se eu quero ir?

- Você quer ir. – afirmou rindo e cravei minhas unhas no seu ombro – Ai. Deixe isso para depois. Até amanhã gatinha.

Subi as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, meus lábios e bochechas queimavam nos lugares que foram tocados por ele e então, fechei a porta do quarto, encontrei o olhar animado de Alice. Nós começamos a gritar e pular animadas batendo com nossos travesseiros na outra.

%

Às 20h da noite eu estava de pijama. Uma calça de moletom e camiseta justa, mas na verdade estava com um conjunto de lingerie nova, escova nos cabelos e uma maquiagem básica. Quando Edward chegou, forcei um bocejo e abri a porta.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei coçando os olhos – Hã?

- Espertinha. – Edward riu – Apenas coloque um casaco e venha.

- Não mesmo.

- Deixa de ser absurda, venha. – Edward pegou na minha mão e literalmente me rebocou para fora do prédio. – Sua idéia foi boa, mas o perfume denunciou os planos.

- O quê? Eu durmo cheirosa. – rebati rapidamente segurando o riso.

- Tudo bem, posso comprovar isso depois. – piscou para meu rosto ruborizado abrindo a porta do quarto – A proposito, adorei o pijama.

- idiota. – murmurei baixinho e ele deu a volta, assumindo o controle do carro – Onde estamos indo?

- Assistir a guerra de bandas.

- O QUÊ? Eu estou de pijama!

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos ver. – sorriu torto apertando meu joelho e acelerando pelas ruas – Fica tranquila. Chegamos.

Olhei ao redor e vi a faculdade distante e só mato ao redor.

- Se você me pedir para pular no banco de trás eu juro que vou te matar!

- Dê-me um pouco de crédito! Apenhas venha comigo.

Edward tinha um cobertor felpudo grande e uma cesta misteriosa. Ele forrou no algo da colina e ali podíamos ver o palco, ouvir bem as musicas e não sermos percebidos. Me perguntei quantas garotas ele trouxe naquele lugar, mas deixei isso de lado quando me disse que era seu lugar favorito de escrever matérias.

- Você me disse que usava a praia para escrever... Posso partilhar esse lugar com você.

Ele era um fofo!

- Obrigada, isso é gentil.

- Vinho? Em copos de plástico, infelizmente. – sorriu e eu assenti com ele tirando mais algumas frutas da cesta – Gosta de cerejas?

- Sim, isso lembra minha casa. – saboreei contente a pequena fruta doce.

Na verdade, lembrava minha mãe. Afastei todas as memorias e foquei no bonito homem sentado ao meu lado.

- Cuidado. Isso mancha. – Edward riu e lambeu o suco que estava no meu dedo – Bom...

- Você é um galanteador.

- Eu sei.

- E arrogante também.

- Eu sei.

- Eu quero que você me beije.

- Eu também sei disso.

A próxima coisa que sabia era que estava aos beijos com Edward Masen em um cobertor, no campus da faculdade, com uma banda indie tocando alguma musica qualquer. Edward deu beijos pequenos e molhados ao longo do meu pescoço e clavícula, parando levemente quando encontrou minha tatuagem no ombro.

- É uma violeta? – perguntou baixinho beijando-a. Achei o gesto adorável, principalmente o seu significado. Edward puxou mais a blusa e não me importei muito, ele estava focado no desenho. – Bonita. Por que uma violeta?

- Violetas são flores coloridas, alegres, que não gostam muito do frio, mas não suportam o sol. Vivem a meia sombra. Não pode ser plantada em qualquer vaso. Não gostam de lugares úmidos e representam o amor modesto e lealdade. – respondi firme, olhando nos seus olhos. Existia uma emoção neles que seu dourado parecia ouro liquido.

Assim era minha mãe. Ela faleceu quando eu tinha 8 anos de idade e aos 15 anos Charlie permitiu que eu tatuasse uma lembrança dela.

Edward tirou a camiseta e eu fiquei confusa e momentaneamente atordoada com seu físico, mas a singela flor nas suas costas, no ombro me chamou atenção. Também era uma violeta. Dedilhei todo desejo admirada com a coincidência.

- Por que você tem uma? – perguntei baixinho.

- Era a flor favorita da minha mãe...

- Era?

- Ela faleceu quando tinha 15 anos.

- Violeta era o segundo nome da minha mãe, exatamente como ela era. – confessei baixinho – Renée _Violet_ Swan. Eu tinha 8 anos...

- Sua mãe era uma pessoa incrível. – sussurrou me abraçando. – Assim como a minha.

%

Além da Violeta, existia muitas coisas entre Edward e eu. Em primeiro lugar tinha a faculdade. Nós nos víamos todos os dias, mas ele era um período acima do meu e isso nos dava horários confusos. Fora que eu era um tipo de pessoa que prezava minha liberdade e independência de decisão e Edward claramente não sabia respeitar espaço pessoal querendo resolver coisas por mim.

Ele era um tipo de namorado fofo. Do sexo aos beijos de bom dia. Aquele que quer que você durma depois de uma prova, controla sua alimentação e liga para saber se está bem. Isso me irritava muito. Eu tinha 19 anos! Sabia cuidar muito bem de mim, obrigada. Ele tinha que ser só meu namorado, não é?

Não importa o quanto reclamasse, eu o amava e ele amava me irritar. Continuava aparecendo sem ligar, sendo presunçosamente arrogante e por Deus, o menino sabia como conquistar uma garota na cama!

Nós partilhávamos muito. E discutíamos também. Não como um casal, mas sim como dois quase jornalistas teimosos em suas crenças e opiniões. Crescemos em um relacionamento assim e então, chegamos a viajar nos feriados para conhecer nossas respectivas famílias depois de oito meses de namoro. Seu pai, Edward Sênior, era um homem sério e amargurado, mas o _meu_ Edward parecia ter paciência com o pai e cuidado. No fundo, achava que ele não tivesse me aprovado.

Nossas mães deixaram um rombo enorme em nossas famílias e isso não tinha reparo. Em nossa última noite na enorme mansão dos Masen em Chicago, eu tive um momento de carinho e emoção do pai.

- Você reluz como sol na vida do meu filho. Não o deixe. Não nos deixe. É tão bom ter alguém em casa.

Eu me apaixonei não só pelo filho, mas pelo pai também.

Com Charlie foi tranquilo. Com Emmett não.

Meu irmão sofreu de ciúmes e tratou Edward rigorosamente e quase surtou quando me viu pulando em cima de Edward na praia, sentando no seu colo e provocando-o porque naqueles dias separados nós não estávamos sendo íntimos. No fim, tudo ficou bem.

Eu estava apaixonada pelo Edward brigão que socava outros meninos nas festas de faculdade, pelo ciumento, romântico, presunçoso, arrogante, imbecil, infantil, carinhoso, sexy, insaciável e pelo Edward menino de 15 anos que sentia falta da mãe tanto quanto eu sentia da minha.

Nosso namoro sobreviveu dois anos. E tinha gente achava que a Bella Swan nunca passaria de dois meses de namoro com o bonitão Edward Masen. Por Deus, nem eu acreditava que iria aturar as manias presunçosas e o ego do tamanho do Texas por tanto tempo.

- Não posso acreditar que você está me deixando. – chorei com Alice. – É injusto, sabia?

- Bells, vou morar a 20 minutos daqui, não é o fim do mundo.

- Você está me deixando por Jasper! Sua pequena traidora! – funguei inconformada.

No fundo não era sobre Alice morar com Jasper. Era sobre Edward não me chamar para morar com ele também! E mais ainda, me chutava mentalmente toda vez que esse pensamento me ocorria, porque sempre fui segura de minhas ações, mas tudo que envolvia Edward me deixava confusa e medrosa.

%

- _Rosa ou azul, amor_? – Edward perguntou-me ao telefone.

- Depende. Se for para Alice, rosa. Pra mim, azul. – respondi rindo.

- _Não, quero comprar uns tapetes para o banheiro._ – disse rápido.

- Azul, baby. Você vem me buscar que horas? Quero pizza.

- _Na verdade irei me atrasar. Pode indo lá pra casa e você me espera?_

- Tudo bem. Não demore, eu te amo. Beijos.

- _Também te amo, vida. _

Já tinha passado seis semanas desde que Alice não era mais minha colega de quarto e Heidi, uma modelo chata pra caralho tinha assumido a vaga. Alice estava feliz, alegre e apaixonada no seu novo status de morando junto. E até o momento, Edward não tinha se manifestado, mesmo comigo dormindo mais lá do que aqui.

Uma noite nós discutimos quando ele sugeriu a possibilidade de procurar um colega de quarto. Isso me deixou puta da vida e até hoje desconfio que ele nem sequer desconfia do meu choro e irritação. Resolvi que esse assunto ia ser deixado de lado e eu iria procurar meu próprio apartamento. Trabalhando na redação da faculdade e com o fundo de pensão de Charlie iria conseguir tranquilamente.

Depois de um dia inteiro de aulas esgotantes, peguei meu carro, um velho Peugeot preto desbotado que consegui comprar de segunda mão em um leilão de carros no ano passado e segui para o centro. Como pretendia passar a noite sendo devidamente amada pelo meu namorado bom de cama, estacionei no canto e segui feliz, cantarolando em expectativa.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, estaquei ofegante com a cena a minha frente.

- Que diabos?

Tinha vários e vários vasos de violetas espalhadas pelo apartamento, de todas as cores possíveis e imagináveis. Meus olhos já estavam nadando em lágrimas quando vi Edward se movimentar no meio de tudo, sorrindo feito o gato de Alice no país das maravilhas. Meu coração estava dando saltos no peito de forma violenta.

Eu sabia o que era isso.

- Apenas pergunte logo. Estou ansiosa aqui...

- Você vai aceitar, amor. Apenas diga sim e nós vamos fazer sexo de novo, de novo e de novo – Edward riu e eu bufei revirando os olhos.

- Seja inseguro uma vez na vida, baby. – provoquei rindo entre as lágrimas.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cabeça Dura. Estive pensando maneiras de dizer que eu te amo não só como minha namorada e sim como a mulher que quero partilhar minha vida. Ao contrário do que pensa, fiquei inseguro e perguntei-me porque você não quis vir morar comigo quando sugeri.

- Espere! – interrompi irritada – Aquela foi sua maneira de sugerir que morássemos juntos? Edward, eu vou te matar!

- Baby, estou discursando. – sorriu envergonhado – Então, eu vi que aquela não seria a maneira correta. Eu quero _casar com você_. Mesmo me tirando do sério com seu soutien pendurado na maçaneta da porta, sua mania irritante de revisar meus textos, de ler meus boletos bancários e dizer que eu não devo te dizer o que fazer quando eu quero fazer coisas por você porque te amo e não porque te acho incapaz. Eu amo cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Cada pedacinho seu. Quero que você seja oficialmente minha. Casa comigo?

Virei uma poça de lágrimas e demorei um pouquinho para responder o que ele já sabia só para causar um momento de tensão. Edward revirou os olhos e me pegou no colo rindo. Eu acho que o abracei tão apertado que queria exprimir sua vida fora do corpo e guardar em um potinho.

- Eu te amo. E sim, quero casar com você!

Edward deslizou a bonita aliança de sua mãe no meu dedo e me beijou repetidas vezes.

- Agora, quando começa a parte de fazer sexo de novo, de novo e de novo...

Não terminei de falar porque minha boca ficou ocupada quando fui erguida em seu colo e seus passos viajavam em direção a _nossa_ cama.

Aos dez anos, queremos completar dezesseis e ter aquela festa maravilhosa de parar a cidade. Quando finalmente completamos, queremos a melhor faculdade porque não aguentamos mais a pressão dos últimos anos e as expectativas dos pais.

E aos 21 anos de idade, já vivendo os anos dourados da faculdade, nós nunca podemos imaginar que um encontro de merda e uns veteranos bêbados podem trazer o amor da sua vida por acidente.

_**Fim.**_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Fiquei muito insegura e envergonhada para publicar a o/s. Quem tirei foi a Isa. Ela faz vídeos incríveis e eu sempre admirei isso muito antes de participar do Robsten Team. _

_Isa, é muito complicado escrever algo pré-determinado e espero não ter te desapontado. Feliz natal, ano novo, pascoa, dia dos namorados... ahhaaahh_

_Aos demais, reviews-me e confiram todas as o/s na comunidade._

_Beijos_

_marizoch_


End file.
